


Melody's World!!

by Melodyheartbreak01



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Child Characters, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodyheartbreak01/pseuds/Melodyheartbreak01
Summary: A girl named Melody stumbles upon a dimension of randomness after doing a secret ritual on the playground.





	1. Rumor By The Swings

Hushed whispers passed around the playground, usually drowned out by the play of the other kid. It was nothing out of the ordinary here, sometimes the whispers would be about the Webkins Killer, or another creepy ghost story.... But today was different, Cindy approached Melody on the swingset to talk about it.

"Hey, did you hear the rumors about the ritual?" Cindy said, getting onto the swing.

"No?" I said, i had stopped swinging to hear Cindy.

"If you jump rope before school starts at the school garden, they say that'll you be transported to another dimesion!" 

"Really? That seems dumb, Cindy."

"No, really! Everybody is talking about is, Crystal said that last year, her older sister's friend did the ritual, and she hasn't been seen since!" That was stupid, Crystal was notorious for lying to scare her classmates..... But I was intrigued, a jump rope ritual? That seemed...... Oddly fresh.

So that's was I did the next morning, I snuck out of the house before school started. I'm was only 9, so climbing the fence that boxed in the playground was pretty hard, but I eventually made it. I took a jump rope out of the backpack I had packed, and started to jump........ Jump...... Jump..... Jump  
Jump  
Jump  
Jump  
Jump  
JUMP!


	2. Everything (and nothing) At Once

The world goes into hot pink and black, everything disappears except for me and my jump rope. There's a hole in ground, and for some reason, I jump straight down it.

There's a set of stairs, I land on one step, before twirling my jump rope around, and turning it into a bicycle. I ride my bicycle straight off the stairs, and I land below the stairs, I bump down the steps before the stairs turn into a ramp, which I ride with ease. 

Eventually, the ramp ends, and I fall straight into a toy car, my bicycle going who knows where. Around my toy car, there are more toy cars with stuffed animals as drivers, they all look angry for some reason, so they must be in traffic. I speed past them, and into a city, before going straight into police tape surrounding an area.

When I get up, the black and pink are gone, so is my toy car, and everything around me is completely white. Behind me, there's police tape saying 'CaUTIOn!!! bEWAre!! DaNGER AHEad!!!'. It must be a joke, there's literally nothing here except a white abyss. I keep walking, and walking, and walking....


	3. The Sound Of The Ending

It was lonely in the blank, starch white void, but I still walked. Ahead, and ahead, and ahead I went, until I saw something.

It was the board of hopscotch.... Or, what looked to be hopscotch.

The tiles were bright colors, and instead of numbers on each tile, there were letters, symbols, and other things. For some weird reason, I felt like I wanted to play.

So that was what I did, I skipped onto each tile. S, Cat, ?, 12, OwO, $, 0. It was oddly calming, just going from tile to tile, not giving a care in the world.

But then, I heard something behind me.

A girl poked me on the shoulder, she had orange hair, a light cyan sweater on with a key in the middle, and green eyes that looked emotionless in a way. "Hello?" She said, turning her orange hair coated head to the side, her hair had many split ends, and it looked like random parts were just cut, making some parts longer then others. "Oh, hi." I said, awkwardly. "Why are you here?" She said, putting her hands together, and turning her head back over to the middle. "Oh, I did a weird ritual thing, and I ended up here." I said. "Oh, okay." She walked away.

Except.... Before she was gone, I felt a sharp poke in my lower back. I felt..... Blood pouring down the rest of my back, and I slowly realized what she had just done.

The orange haired girl.... Had just stabbed me.

I drop to the starch white floor almost immediately, clutching my lower back as it drips with blood. I try to pull the knife out, but the more I pull, the more blood comes out. The white, spotless floor is now being painted over with light red blood dripping from my side.

I feel sick, I feel tired, and I feel like I'm going to die any second now. More blood is dripping from my side, leaving a bigger and bigger pool of blood next to my side. 

This can't be it, right? One knife certainly can't be enough to kill a resilient person like me..... Right?

I start crawling away, like that'll help anything, it only drags more blood across the floor, and leaves a bigger stain. My crawling gets weaker and weaker, until.....

I just.... Drop, I try to claw forward, but my legs and arms can't take it. I feel even more blood gushing down, the puddle next to me gets even bigger and bigger, as I realize that there's nothing left to be done.

I wish I didn't believe Crystal.

I wish I had been able to kill that girl before she killed me.

I wish I never left home, ever.

I wish me and Cindy weren't friends.

I wish that I could do anything, just to survive. Because I would, I would never believe Crystal ever, I would have killed that girl, I would have stayed in my home forever, I would have given up my friendship with Cindy, any of that, I would do, if it meant that I could live.


End file.
